Classicaloid - Hide and Seek (Mozart - Beethoven - Schubert)
by starfishies
Summary: Cross posted on AO3 Schubert tries to enjoy some quiet time when he is suddenly interrupted by a pair of naughty housemates. When you can't beat 'em, join 'em... M/M/M


It was mid-afternoon when Schubert had finally found himself a peaceful corner of the house in which to sit down and read. Leaning back with a relaxing sigh in his favourite sofa, he even dared to prop his feet up on the small table that held his freshly steeped tea. He hummed to himself softly as he flipped through the inside cover of an anthology of poems, running his hands appreciatively over the first few pages before turning to the first verse.

While becoming lost in his reading, Schubert's mind drifted to images of the characters at play. A woman longing for her husband's return from sea, and his passionate letters to her penned from afar. His eyebrows raised as he lifted the tea to his lips, reading a particularly heated passage. Engrossed by the details of the text, he missed the sounds of approaching chatter mixed with stifled squeals and yelps. Within seconds, the door to the library flew open and Beethoven and the pink haired scoundrel tumbled in, passionately wrapped up in one another.

Schubert froze at the sight of their hands on each other, their mouths hungrily taking in everything there was to offer. His senpai reaching for the lithe body that ground against him, Schubert's eyebrows shot up as Ludwig moaned back with fervor, biting savagely along Wolfgang's neck.

Stumbling hotly in a tangle of limbs towards the sofa that Schubert was quietly occupying, neither man seemed aware of the startled audience member in their midst. Franz took the distracted opportunity to scurry behind the only other piece of furniture in the room large enough to plausibly hide his figure. He crouched behind the chaise, holding his breath lest he be discovered. His wire framed glasses slid down his nose as he peeked cautiously around the arm rest in belief.

What was he to do now?

Why hadn't he made himself known?

Or excused himself quietly towards the door?

Schubert berated himself for once again finding himself in an awkward situation - likely to be on the receiving end of senpai's displeasure. Much to Schubert's immediate relief, neither man seemed to even notice him, or his efforts to hide. _Typical_ , he thought with frown. The pair carried on lustfully right before his very eyes, oblivious to their onlooker who blushed, seeing their bodies pressed tightly against one another.

Schubert lifted a trembling hand to cover his mouth which had fallen agape as he watched Beethoven's arms snaking around Mozart's waist, holding him possessively while the smaller man worked the buckle of his jeans hurriedly. Releasing Mozart from his embrace Beethoven moved to cup his expectant face, nudging the rosy cheek with the tip of his nose "Always in a rush to get to the main event" Beethoven scolded softly, running his thumb over the swollen lips. Mozart pouted and stirred, allowing Ludwig to grasp his wrists and steer them away from their work at the zipper of his jeans.

Flopping down heavily onto the sofa Beethoven pulled his flamboyant lover onto his lap, kissing him slowly while allowing his hands to roam freely . Mozart purred in response, grinding himself against Ludwig's stiffened groin. "You're such a tease" Ludwig hissed as the creature batted his dark lashes with a coy smile, "Whatever do you mean Lud-kun?"

Beethoven rolled his eyes and growled playfully, flipping Wolfgang rather roughly onto his front. He now lay face down along the sofa, as Beethoven . Franz stiffened in surprise, pressing himself nervously to the back of the chair as he watched Beethoven easily overpower the smaller man. Swallowing reticently, he pushed the bridge of his glasses back in to place,

Mozart wheezed as his middle hit the cushions with a resounding thud, "Gentle - you brute!" Wolf glanced back over his shoulder, with an air of mock offense.

Ludwig scoffed and knelt behind him, running his hands along his back, massaging gently. "There, see? That's nice." Mozart sighed, praising Ludwig's efforts, "Keep doing that" he drawled lazily, resting his chin on folded arms allowing Beethoven to continue his worship. Beethoven hummed affectionately in response, kneading the soft flesh while tugging the layered shirt upwards, exposing the porcelain skin underneath.

Beethoven sighed audibly as he continued thumbing and raking down along his spine to the dip just below the small of Wolfgang's back. Smiling to himself, Ludwig began to tug at the waistband of the patterned shorts, running his hands with familiarity over the soft skin of the cheeks underneath. With eyes closed, still resting on his forearms, Mozart exhaled slowly as he relaxed under the ministrations.

Schubert's breath hitched as he watched from behind the chaise, sitting back on his heels quietly. His eyes were wide at the display before him. His senpai, in the throes of passion with another man? With _that man_ of all people? Schubert felt shame as his interest grew. He felt himself twitch against the strained fabric of his trousers, he closed his eyes and shifted uncomfortably. However, even with eyes closed he began to imagine himself in Mozart's stead. Beethoven's hands running over his own flesh.

Franz nearly let slip a moan when his eyes fluttered open to see Beethoven lean across his lover and press himself into his now nude backside. Grinding his hips against the shapely mounds, Ludwig dug his fingers into the narrow hips causing Mozart to yelp sharply, his milky skin marked with fiery evidence of Beethoven's need.

Mozart's head snapped up and he bit his lip with a groan. Beethoven's hand slid forward and cupped Wolf's chin, pulling him back against his own chest as he reached around to kiss him sloppily.

"Fuck me." Mozart demanded wantonly in a needy hiss.

Franz's mouth fell open in shock.

For a brief moment, Franz saw Beethoven's eye flick to the steaming cup of earl grey that still sat wafting on the table. Ludwig narrowed his eyes at the offending cup questioningly, before a small grin tugged at the corner of his unreadable expression. Noticing Beethoven's calculating glare, Franz's eyes widened in fear knowing he would soon be discovered. That is, unless he could plan an escape?

Beethoven's smile broadened and he nudged his nose softly against Wolf's ear, whispering something inaudible that drew a sly smile to the other man's lips. Mozart hummed and nodded in response to the secretive request, shifting slightly under Beethoven's weight.

Glancing about the room, it was the pink haired fiend that spotted Franz first. Nodding towards Schubert's refuge, Mozart smirked. Contemplating his choices, Beethoven stroked the heated skin beneath him, weighing his next phrase carefully.

"Come, Schubert." He grunted, perhaps more heavily than he intended.

Franz nearly jumped from his own skin upon hearing his name spoken aloud. He felt a deep blush burning his cheeks, not knowing if his senpai had been aware of his presence the entire time, or if he had merely caught sight of him only at this moment. He swallowed a thick lump of panic in his throat, rocking on his heels to ease the cramping from having been squatting for much of the time.

The untimely bulge straining against his inseam was going to be all too obvious if he chose to come forward now, but how could he continue to hide? He had been found out and was being made to stand for himself.

Making as if to ignore Schubert, Beethoven carried on with his massaging. Squeezing and kneading, bending down to kiss a slow trail along the prickled skin. Reaching down towards his own jeans, he undid the buttons, shimmying them down to his knees, glancing back towards Schubert's identified strong hold with a smirk. "Come on Franz, I need your creative assistance." He coaxed wryly as Mozart frowned back at him over his shoulder.

Beethoven pulled Wolf up onto his knees, pressing his impressive cock between his cheeks, grinding the slickened head against his entrance. Mozart gasped at the sensation, backed himself against the other's hips, ready to receive.

Still hidden behind the chaise, Schubert nearly lost it upon seeing Ludwig thrusts as he drove Mozart from his mind. He hung his head shamefully, trying to build the courage to at least exit the room before he saw too much. _Well,_ he thought, _perhaps he had already seen that?_

Much to Beethoven's surprise, Franz did in fact poke his head around the chair sheepishly. His gentle eyes already silently begging for forgiveness, brimming with embarrassment and shame. "Come here" Beethoven motioned as he stilled against Mozart's writhing body. Franz sighed, summoning the courage to step towards his senpai, with a bowed head, avoiding the obvious appendage.

"Please forgive me Beethoven-senpai, I - I- will, um" Franz stammered, his cheeks turning an endearing shade of rose as he studied the pattern on the rug beneath him.

"No matter, put these in your mouth." Beethoven said with a matter of fact, holding his fingers up towards Schubert's mouth. Schubert frowned and looked up to meet his eyes with a questioning glare, "Excuse me...?" He stuttered, moving to back away cautiously.

"I said I needed your creative assistance - this is it. Put them in your mouth." Beethoven articulation the last portion severely, virtually commanding Franz to obey. Mozart smirked, dipping his head back down in his arms to covered his snicker.

Franz balked, unsure of how to proceed.

Resigning to the idea of remaining trapped in the room, he slowly lowered himself onto his knees at Ludwig's side. Taking Beethoven's outstretched hand into his own, looking up at him above his wire frames with great uncertainty he frowned nervously.

Beethoven simply nodded, gesturing towards his hand.

Franz sighed as he drew the fingers to his lips. At first, kissing them tentatively. His own hands were trembling as he experimented by running his tongue on their tips. He tasted the salty sharpness, feeling the rough calluses against his tongue, he closed his eyes trying to deny his growing lust.

"Excellent work Franz!" Beethoven grinned, withdrawing his fingers gently and moving to slide them greasily between Wolfgang's cheeks, pressing them to his entrance. Sliding the prepared digits in to Wolfgang slowly, Ludwig eyed Franz curiously.

Mozart gasped quietly, feeling the sudden invasion. He groaned, backing onto the sensation as Beethoven stroked him slowly, torturing him from the inside. Mozart growled with frustration, biting his lip impatiently. "Soon, Wolf. Patience."

Franz continued to kneel, watching as senpai worked the other man, causing him to buck and moan. He swallowed thickly, watching the brazen display sheepishly. "Do you like him?" Beethoven grunted with a nod towards Wolfgang who was whimpering as Ludwig stroked his throbbing erection while continuing to stretch and prepare him from behind.

Franz stuttered bashfully, unsure of how to respond.

"He's almost ready, but I need your help for this next part." Ludwig released the weeping erection that twitched angrily against Wolfgang's belly, grasping his own need.

"Just like the fingers" He said coolly, nodding downwards at the impressive swelling. Franz's eyes widened and he nearly fell over backwards onto his backside.

"You - you want me to...?" Franz said with a small, trembling voice of disbelief. Beethoven nodded in confirmation, pressing his fingers aggressively against Mozart's sensitive walls, causing him to buck wildly. "Just for his sake" Beethoven gestured towards the thrashing man on all fours.

Franz couldn't believe himself as he knelt between Ludwig's legs, sliding his tongue along the musky underside of his length. Encouraged by a sharp hiss, Schubert pressed further, this time flicking his tongue over the tangy slit, darting across the sensitive underside of the head.

Finally taking the mass in his mouth, Beethoven groaned in response, shoving his fingers into the soft red curls, holding Franz's head still as he stilled himself, suppressing the urge to fuck his mouth. Ludwig had to remind himself, _Schubert was no Mozart_. He had to control himself lest the scare him off completely.

Pushing Franz back gently, he smiled appreciatively down at him, "Perfect." Franz wiped excess saliva corner of his mouth with the back his hand before giving a small smile in response, a part of him fluttered with pride at senpai's praise.

"Alright - Wolf, your turn." Beethoven grunted as he turned to press the now glistening head past Mozart's resistance, sliding in until his hips met flesh. Grunting with satisfaction, Mozart looked up to eye Schubert who remained kneeling at Beethoven's side. Noticing Wolf's distraction, Beethoven smiled at his own idea.

"Schu, come sit on the sofa with us. There's a spot right on the end." Thrusting slowly as he spoke, Beethoven held Wolf's hips firmly. Bowing his head, Franz slinked slowly over to the end of the sofa, sitting prudishly with his legs crossed. Unwillingly to look the pink creature in the eye.

"Wolf will look after you. Trust, Franz." Beethoven stilled his hips to look seriously over at Schubert's doubtful expression. Mozart batted his lashes playfully, "It's true" he winked, walking his fingers over to Schubert's knee and tracing a line along the fabric to his hip. Franz was instinctively repulsed by his touch, but melted ever so slightly as the delicate hand brushed the front of his trousers, thumbing his all too eager need.

Giving in as Mozart expertly undid the fasteners, Schubert gripped the arm of the sofa with his hand, digging his fingers into the fabric. Mozart smiled and hummed to himself, freeing the bobbing erection and without wasting any time, sliding it into the wet heat of his mouth. Franz choked and his hands flew to Mozart's head, stilling him. _Oh God._ Franz panicked, he had never felt anything like this before.

Beethoven chuckled knowingly to himself and began to thrust heavily into Wolf's backside, grunting with each slam of his hips. Mozart shuddered and whimpered with each greedy slam, the vibrations from his groans humming along Franz's cock as he resumed his explorations.

Schubert melted into the sofa, watching the pink hair bob up and down as he teased him to his breaking point. "Oh - my..." Franz's eyes widened in shock as he burst hotly into Wolf's mouth. Not expecting the quick release, Wolf coughed and sputtered, swallowing the bulk of the surprise.

From his vantage point, Beethoven smirked as Mozart wiped the excess from his chin and Franz sat in daze, mouth agape and panting. Reaching down, Ludwig wrapped his arms around the smaller man and drew him up on his knees, pressing his back against his chest.

"You're so good." Ludwig nuzzled and whispered affectionately in his ear before biting the soft lobe and quickening his thrusts. Mozart closed his eyes, feeling Ludwig's hand snake around to bring them to their finish together. Coming hot into his lover's hand, Mozart bucked wildly, cursing and gasping all the while. Squeezing him tightly, Ludwig grunted and stiffened, spilling into him with a great sigh.

Sinking back down on his heels, pulling Mozart with him, Beethoven rested his forehead against Wolf's damp shoulder as he waited to steady his breathing.


End file.
